LOVE
by tpiapiac
Summary: If you ever think about L(iar)O(ption)V(ictim)E(xpression). All human. Stefan Elena/Damon Bonnie/Caroline Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

**L.O.V.E. Liar. Option. Victim. Expression.**

This is not just a story about people. This is not only a story about their feelings. Because it's a story about everything and about nothing. About what is allowed and what's prohibited while driving in your life of love.

This is not a story about the future, or the present. And it's funny, because also it's not a story about the past. Because this is a story about what is everywhere and every time.

Love is the one of the most powerful wielding power our world. Our lives. Our dreams. And our values that guide us in everyday of our lifetimes.

Love is often misunderstood. Or downplayed. But most often, love is understood in different ways.

The methods that are often illogical or too naive to realize it. These are the roads that share our feelings for primary, the secondary and those without which we can simply live. These roads also are our choices. Sometimes powerfully relevant, sometimes the wrong ways.

At the same time it's our feelings that go into our hearts. But not to the body whose function is to pump blood between the chambers and vestibules into the arteries of our bodies. The heart that is filled with emotions and feelings, which our souls lives. Where are we really free and can feel these freedom.

**~~ PART I: "L" like a LIAR**

"No ... I have to go to work in the morning" - Stefan pushed from one girl who gently kissed corner of his mouth. Even not look at her, reading the paper on which he had no time to review previously.

"Sure. I hope that after the wedding you will have more time for me" - she swallowed hard. She looked at him bitterly, then turned the other way. It could be noted that when he looked at her. He was sad. He was hiding something. Something he is ashamed of her and he could not just tell her. He knew she would be angry, feverish, and finally would be sad, full of pain and contempt for herself, because she would know she had not noticed that before.

When he fell asleep he leaned over her and gently kissed the top of her head. He whispered, "I love you" just above her ear. In a dream she snuggled herself into the pillow tighter.

Stefan turned off the bedside lamp standing on the cabinet next to the bed. He looked at the sleeping girl with the body slid off the quilt. Gently he reached a corner of material and covered her naked, cold arms. Trying not to make a noise, he got up from the mattress, opened the door and stepped out of their shared bedroom.

That night, he never returned to her. He fell asleep on the couch. He didn't do it on purpose. He was tired in fact, however, he couldn't be next to her, knowing that he couldn't touch her. He couldn't say how much he loved her and strengthen his words by the faithful kiss.

In the morning Elena got up first. She was not surprised that the man is not with her. She thought he went to work and he certainly come again damn tired and go to sleep right away. Say hello to her. He offers her cool cheek kiss, without smiles.

Damn it! Why is he like this? He knew how much she loved him and love doesn't consist on this how he rejects her, because what's the point?

They determined the wedding date, the fourth Thursday in November. Right. On the feast of thanksgiving. It's a good date. Will arrive to the family from her side. His brother and uncle already living in Mystic Falls. His parents died when he and his brother were children. Among other things, this resulted that they approached to themselves. When Elena's parents died a few years ago, Stefan was one of the few people who really understand it. He knew what the point is. He was able to help her.

"Knock, knock, knock" – she heard a knock at the door. Stood up and walked to the entrance. Opened the door behind which stood Bonnie. A friend greeted her a friendly kiss on the cheek. Elena invited her inside and suggested brew a cup of coffee. Just a moment ago the water boiled in the kettle, so the two won't have to wait for anything.

Both, Elena and Bonnie have weekends off so were able to spend more time together. For example with a cup of coffee.

"Have you been crying?" - Bonnie immediately interpreted why the friend was red, swollen eyes. Gilbert tried to be strong and happy but she could no longer pretend. Not in front of Bonnie, that she could say anything.

"It's about Stefan" - she began to speak. - "I don't know what is happening to us. Where is this all leading us"...

"What do you mean, exactly?" - Bonnie had never seen that these two had any problems of love. They were always happy together. You could puke of their happiness!

"I moving away with Stef. Don't know what I'm doing wrong, but it's been more than two months".

"Dear... Really? And you talked to him about it?".

"I tried of course. Whenever I'm starting to get serious, he says that there's no time, or he's working. And when at night I tried to kiss him, he refused, he said that he's tired. My impression is that he has ceased to love me" - she began to cry.

"Don't even think like that! After all, it's Stefan. He isn't able to stop loving you for so... Remember Caroline? Epic love doesn't expire with the day-to-day."

"This is what I do. Know... Recently I was wondering how it would look after our wedding and came to the conclusion that it's not what I wanted."

"You don't want to tell me that you give up the ceremony, right?

"To tell the truth, I don't know" - Bonnie opened her mouth in surprise. She couldn't believe what she heard.

"Don't make this decision lightly" - brunette tried to calm Elena who continue crying.

"Bonnie, I know. But what do I do? If he ever will come and tell me that it's the end..." - she swallowed - " I want to be prepared for that, however silly it sounds".

**~~ Part II: "O" like an OPTION**

"I talked with Elena today" – Bonnie was in her own house. She was preparing the dinner for her and 'boyfriend who's laying on the coach.

"And? What she said?" – the man asked. Bonnie was turned back to him so she didn't admit that he looked at her carefully. He was interested in what she had to say to him.

"I found out that she thinking about breaking the engagement" – she stopped shredded vegetables. She turned toward the Damon who was looking at her with wide eyes. He was in school, just as it earlier when Elena told her the same thing.

"She what!" – it wasn't the question - "Why was she thinking about it? But my brother is madly in love with her and she said to it as well. Something's changed?" – He asked but his voice was strange. She felt this tone.

"Do you know something about Stefan, right?" – she asked and glared his person. Damon closed his eyes and swallowed. He thought that after his innocent questions, he manages to hide the truth. Unfortunately for him, his girlfriend is too smart.

"Stefan… Firs, Stefan will kill me after all. Second. You cannot tell anything to Elena. It's their own business and Stefan want to fix his own fails, okay?" – Mrs. Bennet nodded – "Okay… Well… Stefan cheated her once".

"What?!"

"We were with Matt and Tyler in the Grill and she was come… Katherine" - said Bonnie frowned with a gesture of incomprehension.

"He slept with her?" – Bonnie asked in shock.

"He didn't remember anything. He said that Katherine came to him when he was alone at the bar. She put him to drink saying that this is goodbye. She gave him her word that she was leaving for good. He drank with her and had to go back when she ordered another one. But the other was a different color. I didn't know why, but Pierce exchanged a knowing look with the bartender. Then it explained everything. It should have been her man, because he doesn't live in Mystic Falls. Even though I didn't pay attention that he's a stranger. Anyway, after all, Stefan called me and we went to the hospital because he felt terribly wrong. It wasn't a hangover, because we never had a hangover..." - Bonnie smiled at the memory of the last, big event, where she took a few drinks, and Damon for whole night was drinking beer with his brother and in the morning was as fit as a fiddle beside her, who spent in the bathroom a half of that day.

"She poured him something?" – Damon nodded.

"In the hospital I've downloaded his blood for testing, we found that in his body was a drug. The popular in the big cities 'tablet of rape'. Typically, they use the men preying on innocent girls, because the action of the drug is short-lived, but Stefan was a high concentration of blood. It means that Katherine put in his drink not just one".

"Oh my Goddness!" - she screamed – "It's okay with him now, right?"…

**~~ Part III: "V" like a VICTIM**

"Elena?" – she heard his sad voice.

Stefan returned home before six in the evening. Elena did not avoid but not kissed her in greeting. He sat down in the chair across from her. He folded his hands and bowed his head down. He did not know how to begin.

"Huh… You know my name…" – answer was as cold as he was to her since two long months. They both knew that he deserve for it, but she was feeling bad after she said it to him. She was in love, yet… - "We have to talk" – she began to speak. Swallowed.

"I know." – she couldn't stand his look. The pain and sorrow were everywhere in his eyes. She wanted to hug him strongly, kiss his lips, say that everything will be okay, but she didn't. She made a the most difficult choice in her life.

Stefan took one deep breath. He waited for her sentence. Was scared.

"Let me begin" – he heard from her. She lost the air in hear breast and for a few minutes they heard nothing. Silence.

"Elena?" – he asked, then she found the power to say her hard and breaking her heart truth.

"I know what you want to tell me" – she began to cry. He had no idea who told her about his fault. Maybe Damon told to Bonnie and then she said everything to Elena. Anyway it doesn't matter. He hurt her – "I know what you think in your mind and I make it easier for you" – she cried.

"What do you mean?" – he felt like his heart starts beat faster and faster and faster.

"The wedding is off" – and stopped.

Silence.

"No…" – he said. She stared at him with inscrutable face – "You don't want it".

"Of course I don't want!" – she screamed – "Stefan, I love you but… I don't want live like that. I have no idea why were you as cold to me all that time. You know that our last kiss was two months and six days ago? I shouldn't remember it, because you should kiss me every day! Why are you like that. I began feel like nothing, I began to hate you… - she admit. Her make-up streamed with her tears from her eyes.

"Listen me, baby"…

"I hated you!" – she screamed.

_All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat,hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air I said show me something  
He said if you dare come a little closer_

_Round and around and around and around we go_  
_Oh, now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_  
_Something in the way you move_  
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_  
_It takes me all the way_  
_I want you to stay_

"Why… Just tell me why?"

"Sweetheart…".

"I'm not god for you anymore?" – Stefan swallowed.

_It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take, it's given  
Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh, now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay_

"Don't say like that... You're perfect for me. It's about me. I'm not good."

"What are you talking about? You always was and will be my ideal" – she took few steps and stood near him. She touched his face. Saw tears into his eyes - "Why are you crying? I want to be with you. You have to tell me what I was doing wrong. I'll fix it, I promise...".

_Ohhh, the reason I hold on  
Ohhh, 'cause I need this hole gone  
Funny you're the broken one but  
I'm the only one who needed saving  
'Cause when you never see the light  
It's hard to know which one of us is caving_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_  
_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_  
_It takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay_  
_Stay_

_I want you to stay…_

"God... Elena! I did something bad... And I'll understand when you'll begin hating me again".

"What's going on?" - she stopped hug him. She was sccared and he was afraid too, and still cried. Both were crying.

"Elena I cheated you. Three months ago I was in the club with Damon and friends and she come up to me. She said that she want o say goodbye. I have no idea how I did it... Lost control. I don't deserve for your love..." - he stopped talking. Elena began to cry more intense. She took two steps back. Stared in his side with sinister look.

"Who was that girl" – she asked.

"Elena…"

"Who was it!" – he didn't say anything, then she realized – "Katherine… Of course it was bitch Katherine!".

"Baby, please… Let me explain…" – Stefan asked her for a moment to explain but she didn't want to hear it.

"Don't call me like that. You have right… I hate you again…" – said then she passed him out.

* * *

Next episode will be longer and it'll be about expression. Both, Elena and Stefan should express themselves and if they'll do it, maybe their story will have a Happy End?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. **

**I decided to divide this section into two parts. I could not take decyzni or shorten it or make a longer version (without thread Katherine). I decided at the last resort that Katty will be present!**

**The songs that I used are: Leona Lewis: "Unlove Me" and Darin: "Nobody know".**

**Please follow me on tumblr or twitter (tpiapiac) and gimme reviews if you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Waiting, sitting in the front seat,  
Which one of us will be  
The first one to leave?_

_Empty, out of words,_  
_We're spinning, going in circles._  
_Why we won't let this die?_

_It doesn't matter_  
_All the times you broke my heart_  
_When I'm alone_  
_Wish you'd be with me in the dark,_  
_But when you're here you know_  
_We always fall apart,_  
_We're better off on our own._

**XXX**

"Stefan"… - Damon tried to talk with his little brother - "Look at me" – he asked.

"What do you want?" – Stefan put on the table his glass. Was empty. All bottle of vodka was empty and he was the last one of guests in the Grill. Matt was waiting for him. He heard what was happened. Everyone heard but none of them know why?

Almost seven days Stefan was drinking alone. He didn't even working. Fortunately he was a worker in 'Salvatore's Company', he didn't has to be there every day.

"Stop it" – Damon took him a glass of alcohol. Stefan did not even react. The round table top lay his phone. The song that was included was a depressing but even Damon and Elena, they all knew that when he is sad, listening to the sad melodies. It was weird, but they calmed him more than talking with anyone. But not this time.

Not only that he was drunk, smelled of alcohol, if not washed for a week and all the time just melted his sorrows. For this, he still cried like a baby and surely passed long time since he was at home, because even in the face was at least a few days' growth of beard.

"Okay. You definitely has done – Damon grabbed his brother's clothes and led from the bar. Earlier, he paid Matthew – "Stop being an ass, Stefan! We all worried about you".

"Are you fucking kidding me?" – Stefan screamed – "She left me. Dumped me and I don't know how to fix it! So stop saying that everything will be okay, because it'll not. I'm in the ass, because I was an ass… And no everybody know about it".

Damon was staring his brother but he didn't have to wonder long. He walked over to Stef and punched him in the face. A man staggered but not overturned.

"What was that? - shouted.

"It was for the fact that you act like a jerk. Not only you are injured, but just you try to show it all to everyone. You realize that now Elena is sitting home alone and crying? She doesn't visit every second bar and drinks hectoliters of spirits because she's desperate, and we both know that she really is. So let stop be an asshole. Stop saying about what you should to do to deal with it and finally fix it".

**XXX**

"Are you okay?" – friend asked Elena. She was in Damon and hers house.

"How are you doing this?" - Brunette friend said - "You are so compatible with Damon steam. He does not look at other girls, you're not any obstacle for him. I mean, he can do what he wants and you have the same thing, but love is. And I do not even I could only attract a man who meant something to me. He meant everything to me and what is wrong with me? '.

"With you, is everything okay. Were it not for Katherine and her sneaky games, you'd be the happiest bride in this year" - Elena smiled, but again became sad moments. She became aware of the fact that everything is already over. Her story came to an end, and nothing can change that. She imagined the prince on a white horse, she had it. She would lock in the safe forever, she got it. She wanted to be happy and loved by her lover and she was. And then all shattered like a soap bubble.

"What games… She just was simply better than me…".

"Elena? Are you talking with Stefan about 'this' thing?"

"What thing?"

"How did it happen that they were together?"

"What is there to understand? Slept with her when he was drunk. This is not an excuse, Bonnie stop defending him"

"The fact that he was drunk, you're right, it's not an excuse. But what do you say that he was intoxicated?" - Elena looked at her confused.

"What do you mean about 'he drugged'?"

"Katherine, slipped him a drug into his drink."

"What, like it's possible ... He does not say" - she began to cry.

"And did you let him say anything?" - Bonnie said, but she knew the answer. Elena was impulsive at that moment and she didn't want even hear about what he want to talk her.

"Bonnie ..." - Elena began to speak. She was trembling. Her hands were shaking. Bonnie looked at her with a comforting smile.

"He is with Damon in your old apartment," - said slowly. Elena without a word left her alone in her own home. Elena got into the car, not even wondering why they are in her old apartment because she sold it.

Black Renault Latitude stopped at the entrance to the six-building. She got out of the car in which after a while I turned on the alarm.

_Forcing, even though we're broken,  
We keep holding on to these  
Distant memories._

_And now you know I saw those pictures on your phone_  
_And you don't even bother ask me where I go_  
_When I don't make it home_  
_Now everybody knows we're better off on our own_

**XXX**

She jumped at two steps on the stairs. In her mind she cursed no elevator and that she lived previously at the top.

She stopped on the fifth floor. She didn't have the strength to continue to run. Rested for a few seconds and when she wanted to go on she heard two voices. She knew them. One belonged to her would-be husband. The second... She thought it was Damon. Bonnie said before that they are together, but then she saw as both come off the floor. Stefan was speechless when he saw her, but also was glad, because it meant that she still had a feelings to him. Elena, too, was shocked, but not his presence. She had expected that she would see him but not the person behind him. Katherine went down the stairs.

In Elena's head was born the idea: "They were together". She felt her heart breaking into millions of shards. Like the glass. Her glassheart was broken. She shook her head and laughed mockingly toward Salvatore. He wanted to cry out to stop her but he couldn't utter a word. He watched as the love of his life turn and quickly leave the building. Waited a moment and then it hit him what it means. He loses her, and this time could be for good. He went after her. Outside he saw her. She was sitting in his car, crying. He felt that something was squeezing his throat. He hated her tears. He hated himself for it that he caused her pain. She saw him from the corner of the eye. She put the card key into the ignition and the engine fired. Before he could stop her she drove away.

_Wish I could tell you goodbye,  
But I won't, 'cause every time that I try  
I can't let go, I'm begging you to  
Un love me, un love me, un love me.  
'cause I  
Now I sure wanna be free,  
But I don't, 'cause I still wanna believe you're the one.  
I'm begging you to un love me, un love me, un love me,  
'cause I can't un love you._

**XXX**

_I'm lost in the streets in the city of pain  
I learned how to cry, how to go insane  
Your love, because of your love  
The gypsy woman in the corner knows my name  
But still she couldn't tell when you're back again  
Your love, because of your love_

Stefan knelt on the asphalt. He did not know what to do. When Katherine came to him with the news, he could not believe it. As soon lost it what he wanted most in the world. He lost the love of Elena. Her confidence and forgiveness. He was alone in this nightmare. Why agree to the fucking drink, then at the bar?

He heard footsteps behind him.

"Do not worry" - he heard the high-pitched voice - "We, too, we can be a family" - he laughed bitterly.

"Shut up" - said in a serious tone.

"You cannot change what happened. Elena can and will forgive you know that you slept with me but what will he do when he finds out that you will be the father of my child?"

"First, do genetic testing" - told her - "I am sure that not only did you sleep with me" - he looked at her.

"Are you suggesting that I am a slut?"

"I do not suggest. Know it" - said but before she had time to say whatever for defense, Stefan left her alone. He got into a taxi that he stopped himself.

"Yeah baby ... We'll do the test and find out that it will be your child" - Katherine whispered to herself, and smiled evilly.

**XXX**

_Nobody knows  
Nobody knows  
Nobody knows  
Nobody knows_

_Can you feel my heart_  
_I can feel your speed_  
_Faster every second_  
_Dancing to the beat_  
_What's love, nobody knows_

"Elena! Lena baby talk to me" - Stefan was in the house. Elena locked herself in the bedroom. She was crying. He also - "We need to talk. Please" - whispered. Then he heard the door to the bedroom opened. He was kneeling. In front of him he saw the saddest sight in the world. His beloved was crying. Swollen eyes betrayed everything, all the suffering that she just demonstrated.

"Good. Let's talk" - she said. Passed him and sat down on a stool in the kitchen. Stefan slowly circled the island kitchen which was Elena - "Let's start with the fact that you tell me why you meet this bitch?"

"I was there with Damon. Bought this apartment because I know how much you like it. Wanted it to be one of my gifts after the wedding" - began to speak. Elena swallowed.

"That's not what I asked" - she said bitterly.

"Katherine came when Damon left. Told of a case to me. Did not want to hear it, but it screamed ..."

"What? What cried?"

"That is pregnant."

"Oh my god ..." - Elena faltered. He leaned on the counter and went silent.

"Elena, I'm sorry. I do not know what happened, I do not know how it all came about. Know that I love only you" - begged her - "You need to know" - Stefan walked up to her, but she raised her hand to stop it.

"Do not come near me" - she said through tears - "You make me sick" - said in a serious tone. Hoarse voice betrayed her fatigue. She was exhausted all what was going on around her. "You know what" - he looked at her with sadness in his eyes - "Today is the first time when I regret that didn't leave this town when I had an occasion. I regret that I let you touch me. Regret that I was in love with you. Disappear from my life. Take your whore and fuck off! - shouted curses. She didn't feel any better. She lied. She loved him with all her heart, but he know what it is for his betrayal. This breaking of the oath that he would never hurt her again. Did it. knew that she is prone to pain, vulnerable.

"No… Baby, you don't want it"…

"Stop calling me your baby. I want you to leave me alone".

**XXX**

_Trapped in the fire used to see in your eyes  
Swallowing my pride struggling to stay alive  
Your love, because of your love_

_I'm looking like power cause I know how to hide_  
_The scars and the hours I pretend to be fine_  
_Your love, because of your love_

_Nobody knows_  
_Nobody knows_  
_Nobody knows_  
_Nobody knows_

_Can you feel my heart_  
_I can feel your speed_  
_Faster every second_  
_Dancing to the beat_  
_What's love, tell me what's love_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all raders and writers! **

**I'm sorry for the delay but I had a lot of things on my head and I could not get on with writing anything. I hope you will forgive me.**  
**Today's flashback is a truncated finale to what is going to happen in the prologue to this story (Popularity Project).**

**The song: Leona Lewis "I to you" (Album "Glassheart") EPIC SONG!**

* * *

**Our love had a stench,**

**Even if you didn't ask,**

**I would never say a word about it.**

**Now I stay home with the kids,**

**Everyday cleaning up where you live,**

**Even though I'm educated**

**'Cause you are great, you are big,**

**And I don't mind giving in, giving in,**

**For free, for free**

**You are love, you are sin,**

**You'll always be everything, everything,**

**To me, to me**

"What are you doing here again, Stefan?" – I heard the polite voice behind me. I was sitting in the Grill, beside me on the table was standing the bottle of clear Polish vodka but it was closed and my glass was empty. I didn't drink. And I wasn't drunk. I couldn't let to do it to myself. I had to be strong because I… Well…In fact I had no plan, no idea what I should to do to fix all this shit. I turned around and saw Rebekah.

"What are you doing here"? – Rebekah asked me again.

"Sitting, thinking, not drinking, yet…" – my answer was a disaster. I had no strength to do whatever…

"Okay, pick up as we come out of here" - Rebekah said loudly and pulled me by the sleeve of my sweater. I did not move from my seat.

"Do not make me become unpleasant" - I heard a voice possessive blonde.

"As if you were nice then you would have to go away" - threw her cool look.

"As you wish" - she said, and for a moment I felt a sharp pain on his cheek.

"Have you lost your damn mind, why did you do that? '- I turned to her after she slapped me.

"Because you're an idiot" - growled menacingly - "Stop feeling sorry for yourselves and finally get a grip! How many times can I ask you acted like a man, and began to save your relationship.

"This is a problem. I no longer have anything to save. Elena expressed clearly. She does not want me to know."

"Stop this talk, because I'm going to kick your ass again. Get up here and you're going to do the deity, because today unrealized take your wife for a romantic dinner."

"She did not agree to go anywhere with me" - dampen her enthusiasm.

"She's already agreed. Still just do not know it would be there with you. You have to use all your personality charm and we both know that you have it even too more...

"Very funny. But good, I trust you."

"And if it does not work out I will confess to you that I took from the table a bottle of vodka."

"I have not paid for it yet, I think."

"And that's the point. If you cannot be with her at the same time you can go to jail. I do not" - I did not like that her devilish smile or the fact that it has just admitted that her plan can have really bad consequences.

XXXXX

"Caroline stop. Nowhere do not want to leave. I do not care no dinner" - I screamed, but not loud enough and convincing.

"Get in the car otherwise drag you by the hair there" - blonde said seriously, even grabbed my ponytail!

I sat in the passenger seat but I did not feel like going out anywhere. I wanted to stay at home, drink the last of cognac and finally begin to destroy the house, which resulted in so many beautiful memories.

"Elena you lose your mind" - I heard the voice of a friend. She looked at me with concern and compassion. I hated that look.

"Why would you think that?"

"You broke the glass in the Stefan's car and you doused it with petrol" - heard in reply.

"This is not any proof".

"Your disgusting smell is a proof... So now we go to my house when you'll take the shower with liter of soap and shampoo, then you will dress something what is not this..." - she said about my clothes like they were tatters...

**XXXXX**

I stood in front of a mirror wearing a red dress Caroline. She was new and still had the price tag and somehow was perfect for me ... At first I felt no deception in this, but I soon became convinced that it was just part of the plan. The funny thing in all this was that the time has made me quite the same.

_Then I had to go to the dance with Tyler. It was after he split up with Stefan in the last year of high school. Caroline helped me find the dress that I made up for the loss spiritual ... Or something like that. She was the one of the speeches. She drove me to school and left alone. She said that Tyler is waiting inside. It was strange, because he should pick me up and so on ... I went to the gym where the burning is only one main light that shone in the middle which was a round table with two chairs._

**_Wouldn't tell anyone about your fears,_**

**_'Bout your friends, 'bout the life that I miss_**

**_'Cause to me you are the greatest._**

**_I would run, I would jump, I would fall,_**

**_Just to make sure baby's got it all,_**

**_But to them I can't explain it._**

**_You are great, you are big_**

**_And I don't mind giving in, giving in_**

**_For free, for free._**

**_You are love, you are sin_**

**_You'll always be everything, everything_**

**_To me, to me._**

_Then I heard the crash behind him. That door slammed shut. I turned around quickly but I did not see anything, because for me it was terribly dark. I then joined the music. Slow at which one could dance slowly. Involuntarily, my body began to sway from side to side in time with the music. I liked that tune. I closed my eyes, forgetting that a moment ago I was so scared of something ... And then I heard someone cleared his throat. I looked in that direction, but I could not see exactly who it was. Surely a man. He stood in the glow of the light, but his face was shadowed. He was smiling from afar. I heard through the microphone said, I hung out and enjoyed the day. I did it. Tyler really hard to try. He came closer, he had a mask and a hat covering his eyes and hair. I stood behind her back to no. I whispered, closing her eyes and has optimized the lead in the dance. I thought it would be more difficult because of this that I did not feel him nothing but friendly sympathy but to my surprise I was in his arms very well._

_He grabbed my hand and turned in his direction and then my ordinary eyes met his lovely green eyes. But Tyler had brown, almost black!_

_"Stefan!" - I whispered, surprised at his face. We were alone, the music stopped so my voice seemed to be almost screaming._

_"I would have let you give to invite another boy? Baby, forget it. You belong only to me" - said with a smile. He took off his mask and threw the hat._

_"You never give up, do you?" - I asked with a gentle smile. It has long wanted to forgive him everything, everyone makes mistakes and everyone should be a second chance._

_"Do not give up, because you are everything to me, what I love," - said in a serious tone. In his eyes, I saw it as very eager to hear the same thing from me, but he still had to wait a little longer._

_"I forgive you everything. But you must know that I will not do it forever. You have to try, Stefan. Who knows, maybe one day I'll tell you 'yes'"._

_"Maybe now?" - I looked at him in surprise, and then even more surprised I watched as he gets down on one knee with his jacket pulls out a small black box - "Elena Gilbert, the most beautiful and smartest girl in the world, Would You like maybe ..." – I interrupted him._

_"I'm nineteen, if you ask me to marry you, I say no and I'll be damned upset because" - said bitterly. He laughed._

_"Do not be afraid. Besides that ruined my speech, there was nothing wrong."_

_"Well, go on"..._

_"So Elena, the most wonderful of all the girls, accept this humble gift as a sign of my undying love."_

_I'm glad I closed my eyes and in response I gave him a hand to slid the ring on my finger of God, I was so excited, and then he would give me a ring instead stood behind me and strapped me to a chain around his neck hung a wedding band._

_"Once, when we grow up a little more, fulfill their dreams and come back to this town to grow old in it, I'll take off your neck with the chain and ask you to marry me, deal?" - Laughed, and before I could answer that we have an agreement, he kissed me._

In restaurant, well in fact in the Grill, I should be with Bonnie and Caroline and when I went inside and saw Stefan in suit, first what I wanted to do is run out! But then I realized that the door were closed… Oh my God… She did it to me…

"Elena" – I heard his sad voice and my heart began to beat first slow, then faster and again, and again to change… I turned around I looked into his beautiful eyes. I remained how it was at that time…

**_What am I to you?_**

**_What am I to you?_**

**_Just kiss me as you lay me down,_**

**_What am I to you?_**

**_What am I to you?_**

**_Don't tell me, don't kill me now._**

**_Don't kill me now._**


End file.
